


Przebudzony

by cocoslash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Manipulation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: tekst z okazji Listy Wakacyjnych Miłości na forum Gospody; niebetowano</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="postbody">
      </span></em></p><p><em><img/></em></p>
<p></p>
    </blockquote>





	Przebudzony

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: tekst z okazji Listy Wakacyjnych Miłości na forum Gospody; niebetowano
> 
> _ _
> 
> __

Stiles był wrakiem.   
  
Stiles był zdesperowany.  
  
Stiles zapukał do drzwi mieszkania Petera Hale’a.  
  
— Cóż za niespodzianka — powiedział wilkołak.  
  
Stiles nie był głupi, wiedział, że Peter wyczuwał jego obecność od dawna i, że…  
  
— Zajęło ci tylko dwie godziny krążenia po okolicy, aby do mnie dotrzeć.  
  
…nie omieszka mu tego wypomnieć.  
  
— Tak, cóż, już jestem — stwierdził oczywistość Stiles. Chciał być ironiczny.  
  
Peter nie był pod wrażeniem.  
  
— Jesteś… i co z tego? — zapytał.  
  
Stiles podszedł bliżej mężczyzny.  
  
— Wpuść mnie do środka.  
  
Hale uniósł brwi, nie ustępując miejsca.  
  
— A niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?  
  
— By zaspokoić swoją ciekawość — odpowiedział Stiles. Był zmęczony.  
  
Peter spojrzał na chłopaka ostrzej, by rozluźnić mięśnie twarzy i, zostawiając otwarte drzwi, ruszyć w głąb lokum.  
  
Stiles skorzystał z niemego zaproszenia.  
  
***  
  
Stiles upił odrobinę zaserwowanej herbaty. Czuł na sobie wzrok, który powinien go niepokoić. Z Peterem przecież nigdy nie było wiadomo. Tylko, że od czasu opętania przez Nogitsune Stiles bał się wyłącznie samego siebie.  
  
— Hmm… — przerwał ciszę gospodarz. — Zaspokoisz mnie w końcu?  
  
Stiles gwałtownie odłożył filiżankę i przeklął pod nosem.  
  
 _Do cholery, Stiles, ogarnij się!_  
  
Chciał reakcji.  
  
Chciał nieprzytłumionych emocji.  
  
Chciał czegoś innego niż oddalone spojrzenie ojca czy „to nie byłeś ty” Scotta.  
  
— Sypiam z Malią — powiedział bezpardonowo, nie uciekając wzrokiem przed rozmówcą. Nie kłamał, a fakt, że to dziewczyna była w tym wszystkim dominująca był nieważny.  
  
Peter pozostał jednak niewzruszony, a nawet prychnął.  
  
— Przyszedłeś prosić mnie o jej rękę? — zakpił.  
  
Stilesa zamurowało. Jaki normalny ojciec nie przywaliłby mu w twarz po tak bezczelnym wyznaniu?  
  
Tylko, że Peter nie był normalny.  
  
 _Co ja sobie myślałem? Czego oczekiwałem… oczekuję?_  
  
Jego umysł pragnął się rozpłakać, ale oczy pozostawały suche.  
  
Peter wygodniej oparł się o fotel. Kpinę miał wypisaną na twarzy.  
  
— Oj, biedny chłopiec, który myśli, że jest złym chłopcem, przyszedł do dużego, złego chłopca, szukając… czego?  
  
Stiles zacisnął pięści.  
  
— Ja to wszystko pamiętam — wyszeptał bezradnie.  
  
— Tak, ale to obca pamięć, nieprawdaż?  
  
Stiles milczał.  
  
— Nie jesteś tępy, Stiles, musisz odczuwać różnicę.  
  
— Moje ciało… moje ręce…  
  
— Nie twój umysł — przerwał mu Peter. — Przykro mi, to nie kwalifikuję cię do dołączenia do klubu złoczyńców Beacon Hills.  
  
Stiles schował twarz w dłoniach; nie był w nastroju na żarty.  
  
— Chcę zapomnieć.  
  
Peter westchnął donośnie, wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu.  
  
— Wiesz, to całkiem zabawne — stwierdził po chwili.  
  
Stiles ponownie spojrzał na Petera; tylko on mógł kpić z sytuacji. Stiles czuł, że zrobił błąd w ogóle myśląc, że Hale przyniesie mu jakieś ukojenie.  
  
 _On nie żałuje swoich czynów._  
  
— Oj, nie oburzaj się tak i poczekaj na wyjaśnienie. — Wilkołak uśmiechnął się w swoim stylu. — Ty pamiętasz rzeczy, których, jak ustaliliśmy, nie popełniłeś — zatrzymał się — a ja seksu z matką Malii za nic w świecie przypomnieć sobie nie mogę.  
  
— Przezabawne.  
  
Peter zacmokał.  
  
— Wspomnienie zostało mi… zabrane.  
  
 _Zabrane._  
  
Stiles poczuł się jak przed atakiem paniki; otoczenie ginęło, zmysły wariowały, serce chciało wyrwać mu się z klatki piersiowej, a oddech stawał się coraz trudniejszy do złapania.  
  
Peter chwycił go za ramiona i mocno ścisnął.  
  
— Mogę ci pomóc… — stwierdził pewnie. — Musisz tylko powiedzieć, że właśnie tego chcesz.  
  
Nogi odmówiły Stilesowi posłuszeństwa, ale silne ręce utrzymały go.  
  
Zapomniałby.  
  
Zrobiłby to, czego wszyscy od niego oczekują.  
  
Może mógłby przespać choć dzień bez koszmarów.  
  
Może mógłby znów rozmawiać z ojcem o upalnym słońcu, nie mając nocnej burzy w głowie.  
  
Może… może poczułby się lepiej.  
  
— Zrób to.  
  
Peter nie potrzebował niczego innego; posadził Stilesa na krześle i zaczął gładzić pazurem po wyeksponowanym karku.  
  
— Zaboli — wyszeptał niemalże czule.  
  
— _Zrób to._  
  
— Ależ zrobię — głos Hale’a ociekał czymś w rodzaju tęsknoty. — Zbyt długo na to czekałem.  
  
Nim Stiles zdążył zinterpretować ostatnie słowa, jego umysł zaczęła wypełniać fala okrutnych wspomnień, jednak równie szybko zaczęły odpływać. Zastępowały je przypływy błogiego spokoju, wspomnień nieznanych, ale szybko przyswajalnych.  
  
Wszystko dzięki Peterowi.  
  
Peter.  
  
Peter.  
  
Jego Peter.  
  
 _Dlaczego jeszcze nie powiedział mu tak?_  
  
Jak skończy śnić, to to zrobi – powie mu, że chcę zostać jego betą.  
  
Jego na zawsze.  
  
Kiedy tylko się przebudzi.


End file.
